


What is Your Secret? (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Pretty In Pink (1986)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our movies don't play much anymore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Your Secret? (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/)**fan_eunice** for her birthday! ...last year. (Hey, at least she actually saw it on her birthday? I just then failed to post it for eleven months.) Also dedicated to my own teenage Duckie, long may he wear ridiculous hats.

**Song:** "What is Your Secret" by Nada Surf  
 **Source:** Pretty in Pink

_Our movies don't play much anymore._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/whatisyoursecret_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Made for [](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.dreamwidth.org/) for her birthday! ...last year. (Hey, at least she actually saw it on her birthday? I just then failed to post it for eleven months.) Also dedicated to my own teenage Duckie, long may he wear ridiculous hats.

I have a lot of complicated feelings about this movie. You may be able to tell. All comments and feedback welcomed!


End file.
